Moving Lifes
by LunaLovesLuna33
Summary: Lidia is moving lifes. Literally. From her fancy NYC Apartment to a neighborhood full of little kids pregnant moms and mini vans oh yeah and a new little sister. Lidia is definitiley moving lifes! PLEASE R& R!


I smell the smoke rise from the tall skyscrapers, it smells good

Chapter 1: Move. Baby. Move

I smell the smoke rise from the tall skyscrapers, it smells good. I hear a ding as the elevator doors open and I step out onto the marble floors and gaze at the lobby of my apartment. People in fancy suits sit on the velvet couches and Justin, the cute boy who lives on level 12 with his aunt and uncle , oh how I wish for the days when we'd accidentally meet at the ice cream parlor or the park-

"Lidya," Justin said as he waved and jumped up from a chair next to him his backpack and a coffee. "hi. Are you leaving" Justin asked staring at his shoes. "Uh huh" I said staring at my Jack Rogers, looking a hint fainter then they had been when she had bought them yesterday. "So can I call-" Justin started to say but was interrupted by two loud shrieks, "aaghhhhh!! We thought you had left, omg! I can't believe you're moving!" They both said as they ran to hug each other, I saw Justin walk away leaving a piece of paper tucked inside my luggage.

"It's great to see you" Lidya whispered as tears started streaming under her eyes. Ava, Zoe and me had met when our moms went to a discussion on becoming mothers when they were 4 months pregnant. Ever since then we had been as close as sisters. Well, to tell you the truth Ava and Zoe are sisters, well, twins I guess. I've always been jeolous of them, for being twins, because in the end their the ones who can call themselves sisters and I've always been an only child.

"Wait, Ava, Zoe. Aren't you going to the sale on Westington st" Liddi whispered as she realesed her two best friends whisking her tears off her face. "We wouldn't miss you for the world, or any shopping sale" Zoe laughed lightly as she leaned in and gave me one more squeeze.

"Ya, but we did already go and we got you this!" Ava said pulling a coach sun bag stepping back, "just promise you will stay in touch" Lidya said promptly. "Of course" they said, and with one last hug walked up to get into their car where Tom, their driver was waiting.

"Lid, we really need to get going" Drew yelled to her as she realed her suitcase to pavement and up to their range rover. "honey, I hoped you packed enough" Emily looked as Lidya's giant suitcase. "we'll only be there two nights till the movers come" Emily giggled and hopped into the car.

As we turn out of New York city I feel the power as we race down the highway passing every thing I could call home. As we drove I drifted off into a light doze and in a blink of an eye (Or in my case a hour nap) I woke up hearing "Please don't stop the music, music, music, it's getting…" Ava and Zoe's picture flashed on my phone and I quickly sat up and opened my phone. "WE MISS U!" Ava said as I picked up and I heard Zoe yell in the back ground "I miss you, too!" tears started to sprawl out of my eyes, it was hurting me so much and Emily just pretended not to look in the rearview mirror. "I miss u, too!" I whispered trying to hold back my tears. "Where are-" Ava started to say before my phone diconected.

"God, could we get anymore secluded?" I shouted as I snapped my phone shut stuffing it in my coach sun bag V's had gaven me before I had left.

"We could of moved to Norway, I hear they have horrible communication" Drew chuckled. I looked the other way, finding it was a better diss than any other thing I could think of.

My dad Drew is a lawyer and has his own law firm that has been passed down from generation to generation. My mom is- well I don't actually know what she is but mostly she's my mom. Ever since I met Ava and Zoe when I was three months old I've always wanted a little sister, you know some one you can tell stories to and braid their hair and all that gooey stuff. And 7 months ago, I got my wish. A. Little. Sister!!

I might have been happy for my mom but a sister, come on I was just getting used to the fact that I would always be an only child.

After Emily got pregnant, yes Emily, mommy was for when she was all MINE! So any way, Emily's psychiatrist Miss Liuciana Hardings thought that having a baby in NY is so hard because the country side is so much more kid friendly for both me and it. Yes it. It isn't born yet, so it doesn't get a NAME!! I tried telling my mom I wasn't a kid anymore but as always she was insistant we were going to move. Move. Move. Move.

Our Range Rover passes by a small sign that says "Welcome to Greenbrook" I felt a little lightheaded and opened the window for the feeling that something nasty was coming out.

"Lidi, what did that sign just say?" Emily said as bright and cheery as she had said "Honey were moving!" 2 months prior.

"um, I think Greenbrook?" I said softly. Drew screeched the car to a hault, the car swerved as we took a u-turn missing a cow by an inch.

Drew sighed as we pulled into our new house 30 seconds later. The house was pale green with big shingles. It was three stories with a balcony coming off of the master bedroom, and of what I presumed was my bedroom. The grass was green and there was lots of it. I stared in awe at the house it looked un-real. In New York we had lived in an apartment where we owned the whole floor. It was nice and spacious but it was a surprise to have a backyard as big as a city block.

"So. What do you think?" Emily asked also in awe over the house, or as Emily referred to it our home.

"I don't know, it's big I guess--" I stuttered as my back pocket started to vibrate.

A & Z: U there yet?


End file.
